Tęsknota
by Mikiii19
Summary: Natsu wyrusza na 10-letnią misję z Gildartzem. Co stanie się gdy powróci do Magnolii?


Dziewczyna o blond włosach siedziała w swoim pokoju wpatrując się w okno. Na zewnątrz było ciemno i zimno, jedynym źródłem światła były latarnie oświetlające ulice Magnolii. Płatki śniegu opadały lekko na okna zamieniając się w kropelki wody opadające po szybie. W jej pokoju panował mrok i cisza przerywana jedynie oddechem jej i smacznie śpiącego w jej łóżku niebieskiego kotka. Od 2 lat mieszkała razem z nim, obiecała się nim zając do jego powrotu. Jej przyjaciel wyruszył na 10-letnią misję razem z Gildartzem, zapewne chciał znaleźć swojego smoczego ojca.

Obiecał,że wróci. Zawsze dotrzymywał obietnicy, nie ważne jak trudna była ona do spełnienia.

Wierzyła w niego, wierzyła w to,że wróci i znów będzie tak jak dawniej, będą drużyną,a on znów będzie się do niej uśmiechał.

Tęskniła za jego dziecinnym i pozbawionym trosk uśmiechem...Za jego głosem...Za jego ciepłem,zapachem...

Fairy Tail już nie wydawało się takie samo bez niego, było zdecydowanie spokojniej,pusto.

Nawet Gray wydawał się trochę inny, codzienne kłótnie z Natsu były w jego zwyczaju,a teraz nie miał nikogo z kim mógłby się posprzeczać,co prawda „wyżywał" się na Elfmanie i innych członkach gildii,ale to już nie to samo.

-Natsu...Wracaj...-mruknął Happy przez sen.

Lucy uśmiechnęła się lekko w jego stronę. Niebieski exeed tęsknił chyba najbardziej za smoczym zabójcą. Nigdy nie byli rozdzieleni na tak długo.

Położyła się obok niego i mocno wtuliła w kołdrę oddając się w objęcia Morfeusza.

-Ohayo Lu-chan!-krzyknęła widząc swoją przyjaciółkę.

-Levy-chan, ohayo..-ziewnęła.-Już wróciłaś?

-Tak, co prawda nie obyło się bez kłótni Jeta i Droya, ale daliśmy radę.-uśmiechnęła się lekko.

Usiadły przy barze popijając sok pomarańczowy. Dzięki Levy dziewczyna nie czuła się tak samotnie,była jej za to wdzięczna.

-Yo.-przywitał się mag lodu podchodząc bliżej nich.

-Gray ubrania!-krzyknęła.-Człowieku na dworze jest 25 stopni mrozu a ty paradujesz w gaciach?!-wytrzeszczyła oczy.

-Huh? Jestem magiem lodu Lucy, na mnie to nie działa.-poczochrał ją po włosach.

-Z czego ty jesteś zrobiony...?-zapłakała. Ona myślała,że zamarznie chcąc tu dotrzeć,a on jak gdyby nigdy nic szwenda się bez ubrań

-Może jakaś misja? Erza zdaje się nudzić, ja też nie mam nic do robienia...

-W sumie, czemu nie? Mój czynsz się zbliża...-powiedziała a nad jej głową zawisła mroczna atmosfera.

-Oi Lucy...Spokojnie,dasz radę,oddychaj...-pocieszała ją McGarden,jednak Heartfilia odleciała na dobre.

-Może ta?-Zapytał Gray podchodząc do niej jednak teraz nic do niej nie docierało,więc poszedł zapytać Erzy,która pochłonięta jedzeniem swojego ulubionego ciasta przytaknęła nawet nie patrząc na treść zadania.

-Ehh...Nie zrzucajcie potem winy na mnie...-oznajmił.-Mira-chan, bierzemy tą.

-Hm dobrze, uważajcie na siebie.-powiedziała z uśmiechem machając wychodzącej czwórce z budynku gildii.

Lucy ocknęła się, o dziwo była na zewnątrz razem z Grayem, Erzą i latającym nad nim Happym.

-Oi Gray, co to właściwie za misja?-zapytała niepewnie.

-Łatwizna.-uśmiechnął się.-Musimy tylko wspiąć się na szczyt najwyższej góry i zebrać koszyk tych roślinek.-pokazał jej treść zadania i zdjęcie tej rośliny.

-Moooou...Nie moglibyśmy wyruszyć na jakąś misje w miejsce gdzie nie ma śniegu?

-Nie narzekaj Lucy, zima nie jest taka zła,jak Ci się wydaje.-pocieszał ją.

-Lucy pewnie myślała o sprośnych rzeczach.

-Ty głupi kocurze,niby po czym to wywnioskowałeś?!-zaczęła go gonić zapominając o tym jaka pora roku teraz panuje.-Nie dostaniesz ryby na kolacje!-groziła mu pięścią nadal go goniąc,jednak niefortunnie jej noga powędrowała do przodu przez co się pośliznęła i wpadła w wielką zaspę.

-Phi..Lucy wygląda jak bałwan...-prychnął exeed zatykając usta by nie wybuchnąć ze śmiechu.

-Ty...Mały...Zabije...Cie...-każdy kolejny wyraz przesiąknięty był większą ilością gniewu i frustracji wydobywającej się z jej wnętrza.

-Uspokójcie się.-Zimny głos Erzy przerwał ich 'sielankę'. Dreszcze przeszły po plecach całej trójki. Czerwonowłosa najwyraźniej nie była w zbyt dobrym humorze.

-Boje się...-szepnęła blondynka tak by Erza tego nie usłyszała.

-Ja się wolę nie odzywać...-odpowiedział jej równie cicho chłopak.

Scarlett odwróciła się i zmierzyła ich wzrokiem, oboje czekali na najgorsze stojąc wtuleni w siebie trzęsąc się ze strachu. Happy schował się za ich plecami.

-Lucy ładnie dziś wyglądasz.-uśmiechnęła się najsilniejsza kobieta w Fairy Tail.

-D-dziękuje...-Była w szoku,myślała, że to koniec jej monotonnego życia. Uniosła głowę ku górze dziękując niebiosom za litość.

-Wróciłem!-krzyknął radośnie przekraczając próg gildii.

-Naaatsuu!-krzyknęli wszyscy rzucając się na niego.

-Witaj w domu Natsu.-uśmiechnęła się wesoło Strauss.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko,w końcu był w domu. Nawet nie podejrzewał,że można za kimś tak tęsknić, chciał jak najszybciej zobaczyć się z Happym,Erzą, nawet Grayem, ale najbardziej chciał zobaczyć ją.

-Gdzie reszta?-zapytał rozglądając się po budynku. Nigdzie nie mógł zauważyć jego przyjaciół.

-Poszli na misję, powinni wrócić za kilka godzin.-pocieszyła go.-I jak Natsu, znalazłeś go?

-Niestety nie...Ale nie przejmuj się tym.-wyszczerzył się.-Raany...Brakowało mi tej gildii.

-Nawet nie wiesz jak cicho tutaj było bez Ciebie.-poklepała go po ramieniu Kana.

-Serio?-zdziwił się.-O właśnie, to od Gildartza.-wręczył jej małe pudełeczko,jednak dziewczyna wyrzuciła prezent do kosza. „_To też się nie zmieniło.." _zaśmiał się w duchu.

Usiadł przy jednym ze stołów i popijając sok opowiadał wszystkim o swojej podróży,zadawali mu masę pytań jednak on wydawał się być lekko nieobecny. Tak bardzo chciał ją teraz zobaczyć, powiedzieć, że tęsknił...Nie było dnia żeby o niej nie myślał, nawet Gildartz zaczął się z niego śmiać, nie często widział chłopaka takiego rozkojarzonego.

Przypomniała mu się ich 'szczera' rozmowa ,w której mężczyzna próbował wytłumaczyć Salamandrowi co to jest miłość. Uśmiechnął się do siebie na to wspomnienie,aż trudno uwierzyć, że przez dosyć długi czas nie zauważył swojego uczucia,które było jasne i gorące jak słońce w najgorętszy dzień lata.

-Oi Natsu słuchasz nas w ogóle?-Gajeel machał mu ręką przed oczami.

-C-co? Sorki,zamyśliłem się..-podrapał się w tył głowy.

Levy próbowała uspokoić Redfoxa i powstrzymać go przed zaatakowaniem Salamandra,jednak mizernie jej to szło. Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę z tego że obejmuje go i z całych sił ciągnie w swoją stronę. Puściła go jak oparzona i oblała się rumieńcem,na co on się uśmiechnął pod nosem.

Czekał na nich cały dzień jednak nadal nie wracali, poczuł się tym już trochę znudzony więc postanowił zrobić coś szalonego. Do głowy przyszedł mu głupi i trochę dziecinny pomysł.

-Idę do domu, przyjdę później.-pożegnał się i wyszedł z gildii.

Czuła się jak lodowy posąg,co prawda żywy,ale mało brakowało od zamarznięcia. Zęby obijały się same o siebie,a na całym ciele miała gęsią skórkę. Jej towarzysze szli w swoich zwykłych ubraniach rozmawiając wesoło ze sobą,jednak ona nie mogła powiedzieć nawet słowa.

-Biedna Lucy-posmutniał kotek.

-Będzie lepiej jeśli wrócisz do domu i się ogrzejesz zmarzluchu.-uśmiechnął się do niej chłopak.

-M...aaa..sz...ra..cje..-zgrzytała zębami.

-Lucy,wrócę później, chce porozmawiać trochę z Carlą.-rozmarzył się exeed.

Dziewczyna jedynie pokiwała głową na znak,że się zgadza po czym weszła do swojego mieszkania.

Swoje kroki od razu skierowała do łazienki w celu gorącej kąpieli. Chwyciła za kurek z ciepłą wodą i czekała aż wanna się napełni. Nieoczekiwanie poczuła na swoich oczach czyjeś gorące dłonie. Zamarła,pierwsza myśl jaka przyszła jej do głowy to 'złodziej'. Bała się ruszyć, po całym ciele przechodziły jej dreszcze, w myślach obmyślała szybki plan ucieczki.

Poczuła ,że 'złodziej' się do niej zbliża więc zacisnęła oczy mocniej.

-Tęskniłem Luce..-wyszeptał do jej ucha.

Serce zabiło jej dwa razy mocniej słysząc ten upragniony głos,który koił jej dusze. Do jej oczu napłynęły łzy. Zaczęła płakać,nie mogąc się opanować.

-Jesteś cała zimna Luce.-powiedział i wtulił ją w siebie. Dziewczyna odwróciła się powoli w jego stronę. Spojrzała w jego onyksowe oczy i uśmiechnęła się do niego. Przytuliła się do niego. Czuła jego ciepło, jego zapach...Dragneel objął ją lekko. Bał się,że to tylko sen, ona zniknie,rozpłynie się w powietrzu,a on zostanie znów sam.

-Natsu...-mówiła przez łzy.-Witaj w domu Natsu...

-Wróciłem.-uśmiechnął się gładząc ją po włosach.-Luce...-uniósł lekko jej twarz,tak by spoglądała na niego. Położył dłoń na jej bladym, lekko zaróżowionym policzku. Nachylił się lekko nad nią stykając swoje czoło z jej. Próbował się przełamać, nie chciał psuć ich przyjaźni,jednak postanowił zaufać słowom Gildartza „_Nawet jeśli Cie nie kocha,to nie znienawidzi Cię za Twoje uczucia,nie sadze,żeby taka była, więc weź się w garść i zrób to."_

Był coraz bliżej niej,ich nosy się stykały. Lucy domyślała się co smoczy zabójca usiłuje zrobić więc uśmiechnęła się do niego chcąc mu pokazać, że nie ma nic przeciwko temu. Dragneel musnął lekko jej słodkie usta. Niepewnie spojrzał na jej reakcję, jednak dziewczyna nic nie powiedziała. Przeczesała ręką jego włosy i przysunęła jego twarz bliżej oddając pocałunek.

-Kocham Cie Luce.-powiedział przerywając czynność.-Przepraszam,że musiałaś tyle czekać.-Popatrzył jej głęboko w oczy.

-Ja Ciebie też.-uśmiechnęła się.

-Luce...-Zaczął panikując.

-Hm? Natsu? Stało się coś?-zdziwiła się jego nagłą reakcją.

-Woda się wylewa z wanny...-wybuchnął niepohamowanym śmiechem, natomiast spanikowana Lucy zaczęła szybko wycierać podłogę,niestety kolejny raz tego dnia pośliznęła się i wpadła do wanny ciągnąc za sobą nieświadomego Natsu,którego chciała się przytrzymać.

-No wiesz Luce,od razu mnie do wanny zaciągasz?-wyszczerzył się w jej stronę.

-Zboczeniec!-krzyknęła rzucając w niego gąbką.


End file.
